<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting Him Softly by HQ_Wingster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519505">Melting Him Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster'>HQ_Wingster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Boyfriends, Character Study, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fairy Tale Style, Harry Potter is a Tease, Heart-to-Heart, Hogwarts, Late at Night, M/M, Neck Kissing, Relationship Study, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepiness, Teasing, Tenderness, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whimsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curfew fell upon them as they left for the dormitories and fortunately for Harry, his boyfriend was a <em>‘saint.’ </em>Or more accurately, a <em>‘prince’ </em>and a charming one at that when you considered Tom carrying him through the corridors on his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting Him Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Having Tom piggyback Harry from the library to Gryffindor Tower was the softest idea I had all week and naturally, I had to write it. So I hope y’all enjoy the utter cuteness and the slight bits of teasing you’ll read from these boys :<strong>3c</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither the rise nor the fall nor the stillness of the night could compare to the gentleness, woven brightly at his side: when Tom whisked him from the library, when Tom carried him through the halls, when Tom held him like the world, when Tom squeezed him through it all. And were it not for the curls bouncing lightly on his face, or the elbows finding purchase from his thighs to his waist, he’d still be asleep and would be furthest from awake — not jostled from a dream that enveloped him like a haze. Came the first thing for him to see was a mole on Tom’s neck: <em>‘more adorable than a button’ </em>might’ve crept through his head when Harry eyed it into focus, when Harry watched it with fondness, when Harry murmured a bit of something so he could brush it with his lips. And as he kissed it to surrender, he felt a mountain of a shudder and only then, did he know just how gentle Tom could be.</p><p>Or how tender he could become when he fondled with Harry’s knee: lapping circle after circle with his finger as a tease, but hardly pressing beyond that as he shifted his little Harry — nudging the other farther up when he felt him slipping from his back. And with a slouch for adjustment, Tom felt him past his neck. But with a roll from his shoulder, he reeled Harry in. And like a fish as he flopped or like a snake beneath the sun, like a boy finding purchase and relishing with where he was, Harry settled near his neck and was that a purr? — Could he confess?</p><p>For there was a rumble of something sweet when the lion graced him with his cheek: hardly a yawn; but rather, nothings whispered warmly where he could feel them. And as the night sprawled about them, Tom melted to that touch. But rather becoming a pool of water, he hitched forward with his strides. Murmuring softly to his boyfriend that in a bit longer, he could have him. That Harry could roam him to his pleasure and unwind him from his knots, that he could hold him as he did now and nip away at his jaw. Until puddles and melting were the least of their problems if they could crash and meet each other, like waves near a shoreline. And just the thought of that was fetching as Tom hoisted Harry higher when the other began to sag, wandering down him once again.</p><p><em>“I can’t wait,” </em>Harry told him — warm and fuzzy as he said it, as he slumped here and dug there and nuzzled quietly into Tom’s neck. Nearly drifting off into paradise if there weren’t kisses on his hands when Tom scooped them and cherished them and lingered them beside his cheek. This was as much as he could do while carrying his sweet Harry. Or rather and perhaps and a maybe to be sure, this was merely a thing of taste for Tom thought him as exquisite. When he nipped at a knuckle and traced it with a smile, when he teased every nail and every pad near his lips, when he shuddered beside a palm after nosing at Harry’s hand, and when he kissed this and much more — ever gentle with his boyfriend.</p><p>And in return, there was laughter dotting the collar of his robes when Harry toyed with his necktie, winding green around his thumb. Conveying more through his eyes as they fixed upon Tom that the Head Boy was much softer than he appeared or even looked.</p><p>“Only for you, I might be.”</p><p>Tom nudged him with his curls, watching as bright and beautiful eyes came to meet his at the moment, shimmering with something soft before he discerned his own reflection. And what a sight it was to know that Tom himself was the cause of it — this fondness meant for him as Harry traced him like a treasure, this love and adoration bottled up in one person. And he would steal it if he wanted to and would hide it away from the world, but there was no need when he had a lifetime and another to cherish it for in those periods, this was his and no one else was privy to it.</p><p>Come tomorrow, he d surely know it if he stayed the night just to find it: to find it flicker beneath lashes when Harry rose for the morning, gaze honeyed with emotions — making him melt at the sight of them. As long the other voiced he wanted to when he gave the password to Gryffindor Tower. Or perhaps, a kiss was all was needed when Harry snuggled into his shoulder. Because before long, he was dead asleep when Tom hugged him beneath the covers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> |<a href="https://twitter.com/joey_wingster"> Twitter</a></p><p>The following fanfic was written during a cold spell that struck the southern United States and along with the snow and the chill, I was without electricity and running water for around 39 hours. So in more ways than one, this ficlet was a hope spot for me and it's why it's more indulgent than my previous works have been.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>